


Another Life

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Depression, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: Sometimes I pretend that fireflies were stars on another lifeThat when I catch themI hold starlight in my hand





	

Whenever I'm having trouble with my life

When I feel weightless 

Crushed under pounds of strife 

I try to think of other things 

Like old bookstores

My mother’s rings 

 

Of magnolia blooms 

And summer nights 

Filled with hundreds of flickering lights 

 

Sometimes I pretend that fireflies were stars on another life

That when I catch them 

I hold starlight in my hand 

 

Belief transports me to another land 

 

Among firefly stars 

I don't struggle to get out of bed 

My head is held high

 

I can have that 

 

It's almost as if there is another in my stead

It is a world where I don't constantly wonder 

_ What comes next?  _

And panic doesn't have a permanent home in my chest 

A place I can give being tired a rest 

That's why I love that world the best 


End file.
